User blog:DegrassiForLife/My opinion of people here
Well, with 2 other lists created, I figured i'd make my own list of what I think of the users I know or have had contact with, and of course i'm starting with: Closer 2my Dreams Hakeem, look man, this feud has gone on long enough, and we've both said some rather inappropriate things, and I admit, i've completed anger management, and have gotten the necessary help for that. Remember, though, with bipolar and chlomeia, double meds can cause someone to say some pretty bad things when I get flared up. Still, this so-called war we have helps no one. Not you. Not me. Not the other users. We're seriously arguing over stuff that's almost a year old. Honestly, I find some of the stuff you say clever and funny even. I know we'll never be friends, but since we're both gonna be on here, let's try to be civil to each other when we comment, rather than this bickering. I'm sorry for the past almost year, and I want to call a truce to our feud. CeliB15 Claudia, you're one of the nicest, sweetest people i've met on here. You conduct yourself in a classy, civil manner, and it's not a surprise you're so popular on here. CamilleA05 Camille, same as Claudia. We haven't spoken in a while, but when we have, you've been nothing but nice to me. Congratulations on becoming an admin! Well deserved. DD Degrassi Tayler, you've been my longest friend now(almost a year), and you've stuck by me through all the nonsense that's gone on. I want to thank you for that, and i'm glad we're friends. EliGObsessed Steph, we've had our differences, but i'm glad we apologized to each other, and can start fresh. I see why people like you so much. Degrassi Forever Ah, Wendy, what can I say about you? My ramen-noodle loving, fellow tennis aficionado. I enjoy our discussions about all things tennis. Just watch out for those cobwebs! GlitterDisaster Natalie, all I can say about you is that you are the administrator that all other admins should aspire to be like. Loveya Lauren, I know i'm not your favorite person, but I hope to gain your trust and respect at some point, I want to apologize for everything I put you through last year. Jack Layton Rynen, I admit, I called you weird, and i'm sorry I said that. We haven't spoken since Chatzy months ago, but you seem cool, bro. DanixCalifornia Well, we knew each other at Degrassi On Demand, which I was never aware of, and up until a few days ago, we had no issues. However, I was told something which I didn't appreciate. You're not a bad person, and Manny does owe you an apology when she's back on here. Truefriend101 Bethany, when you were told things about me, you didn't judge, and I appreciate that. Your username is appropriate for the type of person you are. Haley with the music note We didn't always get along, but your presence is missed on here. I'm sorry for everything me and Manny said to you. Lilyisawesome Lily, your GIF's and comments are funny. LikeASmirker95-AKA Amanda I like you, even though you said some things about me. I just wish, at times, you wouldn't believe everything you're told, even if they are your friends. The following two people are no longer a part of the Wiki due to leaving on their own, but I miss talking to them: Nisoja-AKA Jasmine Mrs. Goldsworthy5196-AKA Sierra The following people are people who I just met, but would like to get to know more: Deathtotherainbows-AKA Icy LeesheeR08-AKA Aleesha DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead-AKA Chey JDDCdancer AKA Susannah If I left someone out, i'll be back to enter and edit them on this list. Category:Blog posts